User blog:Ceauntay/Top Ten Grossing Films Worldwide Of 2011 (as of August 3, 2011)
2011 is a blasting year. Right now, we are showing some box office results of the top ten of highest-grossing films worldwide of 2011. Since last year, it sees two films that grossed $1 billion and they are Alice in Wonderland and Toy Story 3, both from Disney. This year, 2011 dominates as the year's most anticipated film to have more than one film to gross $1 billion at the worldwide box office. Here is the top ten updated as of August 3, 2011. I will revamped this page later when other blockbuster films such as The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 and Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol hits theaters this Holliday season. 1. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 - $1.095 billion Last year, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 became the closest film in the Hoop series to reach the $1 billion mark. None of them make it as the film past with a total of $973 million worldwide. That is with a cancelation of 3D when it can go lower than expected. Luckly, Part 2 has made it and it was in 3D, and can easily helped it to raise. It already became the 4th highest-grossing film in history, and also Paramount's first film to reach the mark and was the most successful film in history. 2. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 - $1.037 billion Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 became the second highest-grossing film of Potter series behind Sorcerer's Stone's $974 million. This is when it 3D plans were cancelled. Luckly, 3D helped Part 2 to make as much money than all of the films in the series. It leads to biggest midnight gross of $43.5 million, opening day of $91 million, opening weekend of $169. 1 million and worldwide of $483.1 million. It became the 7th highest-grossing film in history, and Warner Bros. most successful film in history. 3. Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides - $1.033 billion The film became the second Pirates film in the series to pass the $1 billion mark after Dead Man's Chest. It also made it 8th highest-grossing film in history. Pirates of the Caribbean 5 is into works. The film arrives on DVD on October 18. 4. Transformers: Dark of the Moon - $1.003 billion The film became the 9th highest-grossing film in history. It has already eclipsed both its predcessors to become the highest-grossing movie in the series. The film arrives on DVD on November 15. There is a possibility that a fourth installment is into the works, but Shia LeBeouf will not be returning. The fourth film will not be a reboot, but will follow up a new trilogy. 5. Sonic X: The Final Stand - $959 million The film is not only the highest-grossing animated film of the year, but was also the second highest-grossing animated film in history as well after Toy Story 3. It was also 16th most successful movie in history. It arrives on DVD on November 29. 6. Scooby-Doo! The Movie - $755 million It's not a computer animated film, it's a 2D animated film. Even though computer animated films dominated Hollywood, where else 2D no longer helps. Audiences praised well for Scooby and the gang when it became the 2nd highest-grossing 2D animated film after The Lion King with $783 million, 35th most-sccessful film in history, and Warner's highest-grossing film ever. It arrives on DVD on October 25. 7. Kung Fu Panda 2 - $610 million The original Kung Fu Panda grossed $631 million worldwide. With 3D, it seems that it has a disappointment domestically, but overseas has outgross the original film. The 50th highest-grossing film made it the 15th highest-grossing animated film in history and third of the year. 8. Fast Five - $603 million Fast Five is the highest-grossing Fast & Furious film in history beating its predecessor Fast & Furious. It was also the highest-grossing race car driving film in history, and 62nd most successful film in history. It comes out on DVD on September 6. 9. The Hangover: Part II - $563 million The original The Hangover grossed $467 million. The R rated comedy pretty much dominated Hollywood alongside other R-rated comedies Bridesmaids, Bad Teacher and Horrible Bosses. It's the highest-grossing R-rated comedy in history, and 76th most successful film in history. 10. Rio - $479 million Rio beats Scream 4 at the weekend box office and impressive the entire world. It became the 101st highest-grossing film in history. It arrived on DVD on August 2. Who's Going to Join? It looks like Twihards are seeking to see the sexy scenes of Edward and Bella in the first part of the series finale of The Twilight Saga series, which opens on November 18. There's no luck if it can broke the final Harry Potter's new records by grossing $50 million from midnight showings, $100 million on opening day, and nearly $200 million on opening weekend. Will it join the $1 billion dollar club like Hoop, Potter, Pirates and Transformers? Also, what about Mission Impossible 4?, which opens December 21. Category:Blog posts